Surprise?
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Pony gets a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

The loud roar of the toilet filled the small bathroom as Pony sat back against the wall, holding his head in his hands. Groaning he got up off the floor and rinsed the nasty taste out of his mouth. This was the third time today that he was just sitting around and all of a sudden felt the need to throw up. For the most part everything else was ok, there was just the matter of feeling sick like he was.

Walking out of the bathroom he made his way to the kitchen. Looking in the fridge, he got himself a glass of milk then sat down at the table. The front door slammed and Two-bit yelled if anyone was home.

"In here," Pony yelled back.

The red haired greaser walked into the kitchen and plopped in a chair.

"Hey kid, you ok?" He reached forward to feel Pony's head.

"Thrown up three times today," He sipped at the milk slowly.

"You tell Dally or your brothers yet?"

Pony shook his head. "They haven't been here and I don't really want to worry them,"

"You realize your boyfriends gonna wring your neck," Two-bit shook his head.

"I don't want him to worry himself into a frenzy again over nothing,"

Last week Pony had been feeling like this to, what he didn't tell anyone was that he threw up almost once a day now.

"Can you do something for me?" Pony looked up at him.

"What would that be?"

"Drive me to the doctors tomorrow and if there is something very wrong, besides like the stomach flu or something I'll tell them, ok?"

Two-bit looked uncomfortable for a second then nodded. "Ok, but if Dally beats me up for not telling him, I get to knock you silly, he is very protective of you, ya know,"

"Yea I know, I do love him," Pony smiled.

Taking another drink of milk, the smile slipped off his face as he ran back to the bathroom and emptied the little bit of white liquid that was there. After he was done, he flushed the toilet again and looked up to see Two-bit standing there with a glass of water.

"Are you going to be able to keep it secret till then?"

"Got I hope so,"

After the last attack Pony didn't need to throw up for the rest of the day, but with the green potato's they had for dinner, it was close.

The next day after Darry and Soda left for work, Two-bit kept his word and drove Pony to the doctors.

"Do you want to come in with me or just wait here?"

"Uh, I'll come in I guess,"

Sitting in the waiting room with Two-bit was more than just a little embarrassing. He waved at all the people that came in, flirted with the nurses when they called people back, even tried to pick up the older woman who was well endowed. When the nurse finally called him back, he was more than happy to get away from the crazy greaser.

"Just wait in here, the doctor will be here shortly," The nice older nurse said.

When the doctor came in, he did all the normal doctor like things. Taking his temperature, blood pressure, all of that.

"So why are you here with us today, Mr. Curtis?"

"Well," Pony started, then stopped and grabbed the trash can that was there and threw up again.

Once he had caught his breath, he looked up at the doctor. "Do I really need to explain?"

"And how long has this been going on?"

Pony thought for a moment. "About three weeks or so,"

"Ok, lets do some tests,"

After all the tests and things were done, the doctor came back in the room.

"Ok Mr. Curtis, we will look over these and give you a call when we know what's going on,"

"Thanks doc,"

Walking back into the waiting room, Two-bit was sitting in the same chair Pony had left him in.

"You all set?"

"Yea,"

"Wait a sec, hey miss?" Two-bit said to the nurse.

"Yes sir?"

"Can I get an empty garbage bag?"

She looked at him odd but handed it to him.

"Thanks babe," He winked and handed the bag to Pony. "My car is junk enough with out you throwing up in it,"

Pony rolled his eyes and walked out of the doctors office.

The garbage bag turned out to be useless, but Ponyboy did have to agree it was a good idea. Walking in the door, the gang was all there.

"Hey, where were you two?" Darry asked, looking up from his chair.

"Out for a drive, your right Dare I never do use my head, that car is something scary," Pony smiled and sat next to Dally, leaning his head on the blond greasers shoulder after kissing him lightly.

"What's with the bag?" Dally motioned to the piece of plastic in Pony's hand.

"Motion sickness," He said, well it wasn't really lying, it was for if he threw up.

Two-bit settled into the other couch with Steve and Johnny, Soda was sitting next to Dally. On tv was some bad action movie and Pony drifted to sleep.

The shrill ringing of the phone woke Pony out of his dreamless sleep as the oldest greaser went to answer it, the sky outside had grown dark.

"Hello?"

He listened for a moment. "Hold on one second, Pony its for you,"

Pony stood up and walked over and took the receiver from Darry.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Curtis, this is Mary Kline over at Dr. Bowers office,"

"Oh, hi,"

"You went over your test results and Mr. Bowers has a few questions for you and one more test he would like to do depending on your answers,"

"Ok?" Said Pony a little confused.

"Can we count on you being here tomorrow? We have three times open, what would be better for you, noon, 2 or 3?"

"Uh, noon,"

"Thank you Mr, Curtis, have a nice night,"

"You too," And they hung up.

Walking back into the front room they looked up at him, before they could ask anything though a mighty wave of nausea hit him and he ran to the bathroom. Throwing up again, he wasn't aware of a person there with him until he felt a hand rubbing his back. When he was done, the person flushed the toilet and pulled Pony to him.

"Are you ok baby?"

Pony whimpered lightly and nuzzled into Dally's chest. "Must of just been something I ate," He hated lying to Dally, but he didn't want him to worry.

"Let me go get you some pajama's," Dally said, leaving him for a moment.

"Was that the doctors?" Two-bits voice was soft.

"Yea, can you take me back there tomorrow at noon?" Pony looked up at him, shivering.

"No problem kid,"

Dally came back and handed Pony the pants and shirt as Two-bit left.

"What did he want?" Dally asked helping Pony, out of his clothes and into his pajamas.

"Nothin, just asking if I was ok, help me to bed?" He asked softly, kissing Dally's jaw lightly.

Dally smiled down at him and helped him up and to his room. "I'll be right back,"

Pony was near sleep when he felt the bed move and am arm around him, then a kiss placed on the back of his neck.

"Soda, I'm appalled," Pony poked fun at Dally.

Dally chuckled and held him close. "I love you Ponyboy Curtis,"

"I love you too,"

The next morning when Pony woke up, Dally was no longer in bed with him, to which Pony let out a sigh of relieve. He didn't think about the fact that if Dally was there, there would be more explanations.

Getting up and dressed, Pony then walked into the living room, where Two-bit and Johnny were sitting.

"Morning Pony, feeling better?" Johnny asked.

"A little," He said, sitting down and looking at the clock.

"If you weren't up in a few more minutes, I was going to go wake you up,"

Pony nodded and got up. "Ready then?"

"Yep,"

"See you later Johnnycakes," And him and Two-bit walked out.

Getting into the car Two-bit handed him a bag and Pony thanked him and leaned his head on Two-bits shoulder. His head was pounding something awful.

"You ok?"

"Headache," He closed his eyes.

Two-bit nodded and started heading to the doctors. Stopping at a stop light, neither saw the blond standing there with a cigarette between his lips. The blue eyes got harder as the car pulled away and the male cursed and headed to the Curtis house to wait for him.

"Ponyboy," The nurse said, holding a clipboard and said male got up and followed her.

Same as yesterday, he was lead to the room and waited for the doctor, today it didn't take long for him to get there.

"Hello Mr. Curtis, how are you feeling today?"

"About the same as yesterday, since I don't feel sick until I'm seconds from throwing up,"

The doctor nodded as if he was confirming something.

"Ok, now about those questions,"

"Yea,"

"Now this may sound odd, but are you in a relationship?"

"Yes," Ponyboy tilted his head lightly.

"Now is this a homosexual relationship?" The doctor looked at him.

Pony's mouth popped open and nodded slowly.

"Ok, now like I said, I have one more test, please come with me,"

The doctor lead him down the hall and to a room where there was a big machine next to reclined seat.

"Please, have a seat and lift up your shirt,"

Pony did as asked and the doctor turned on the machine. On the screen there was a cone looking shape and it was dark.

"Ok, this is going to be slightly cold," The doctor had put on rubber gloves and squirted some gel on Pony's exposed stomach. Grabbing something that looked like a little paddle.

The doctor put the thing on his stomach and slid it around, the cone on the screen turned an odd grey color. There were a few odd shapes and things as the doctor slid it around more, until he stopped on a spot where there was something more there.

"What is that?" Pony gasped as the thing moved a little, or was it just the screen.

"That Mr. Curtis is a fetus,"

"You mean, I'm, I'm,"

"You're pregnant," The doctor finished for him.

Pony gasped again, a tear slipped down his cheek.

"How is that possible?"

"There is a small percent of males that are born with a uterus and well," The doctor smiled at him.

Pony gasped a few more times and thought about what was going to happen when he got home.

The doctor wiped off his stomach and lead him back to the other room. The doctor left him there for a few minutes and then came back.

"Ok here are a few things for you," He handed him an envelope, which Pony looked in.

There was a picture of the ultra sound that has his name printed on it and a prescription.

"What's the prescription?" Pony tilted his head.

"Its vitamins, now I know that you will have a lot to talk about with your significant other and your family and then come back and get checked up,"

Pony just kind of nodded and walked into the waiting room, going right past Two-bit and heading to the car. Both got in it and just sat there, as Pony stared forward not saying anything.

"Two-bit," Pony said softly.

"Yea?"

"I'm pregnant,"

Two-bit looked at him. "Ok, now I know I don't get good grades in school, but I do remember health glass and that was not something that was covered,"

Pony handed him the ultrasound picture.

"This is serious?" Two-bit said, his eyes growing wide.

"Yea," And Pony started crying.

"Hey, hey, None of that," Two-bit grabbed him and hugged him tight.

"What is Dally going to say, or Soda and Darry," He sobbed.

"It's going to be ok, shhh Pony shh," Two-bit held him until the sobs quieted to soft whimpers.

"Are you ready to go home?"

Pony nodded and slid the picture back into the envelope and leaned his head back against the head rest. When they got there, Pony got out slowly since their truck was there, which gave him a feeling that he was going to have to tell them sooner rather than later.

Walking into the house all of the rest of the gang were sitting there, Two-bit stayed by the door and Dally stood up and glared at Ponyboy.

"Do you want to tell me where you were? And why you were laying all over him?" Dally said motioning to Two-bit.

"Ok I was at the doctors and was laying on him because my head was killing me,"

"Why were you at the doctors?" Dally asked, crossing his arms.

Pony sighed and grabbed the ultra sound out of the envelope again and handed it to Dally. The blond male took it, his eyes going wide.

"You cheated on me and got some broad knocked up,"

"Dally," Pony began but was interrupted by him throwing the picture back at Pony, the younger catching it.

"How could you?" The rest of the gang were looking at Pony as well.

"You got it wrong," Pony tried again, only to be cut off.

"I thought you loved me and you go and do this, I thought I wouldn't ever have to worry about something like this with you,"

"Dally,"

"Don't even talk to me," Dally pushed Pony out of the way, knocking him on his hip.

Dally got to Two-bit. "Get out of my,"

"Listen here," Two-bit said it a voice louder than Dally's with so much authority that Dally backed up a step and the rest of the gang gasped.

"Two-bit," Dally said.

"NO, you are going to calm the FUCK down and you are going to listen to what you boyfriend has to say," Two-bit crossed his arms.

"Fine," Dally said, his voice a little shaky. Two-bit never talked to anyone like that.

By this time Pony had gotten back up off the floor.

"Ok I'm listening," Dally said, facing him.

Pony held out the ultra sound picture again. "Look at the name on it,"

Dally took the thing again and looked at it, then raised his eyebrow. "Since when did they start putting the fathers names on these,"

"They don't, its still the mothers name,"

There was a silence in the room that could be cut with a knife.

"Wait a sec," Dally said, in a shaky voice. "So that mean,"

"It means I'm pregnant,"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Authors note~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AND there ya go. I'm sorry if you don't like this, I would have warned ya, but I thought it would take away from the surprise.

If enough people complain or something, I'll put a warning.

NOW this will have more chapters (you know, like him going through being pregnant and all that and of course Dally's reaction, I just like this as an ending ^^ I'm odd I know. Also, like always it will be put in the complete folder since it could be read as a one shot and with the way i was feeling, I never know when i might just up and stop. Even though I'm still pushing through how i'm feeling and hope i can update all the ones that i said i would.

This was asked for by: Bigglesworth (yes I know that its not Darry and pony, but I feel odd doing incest pregnancy's) Even though it was asked for, I had this planned for a few weeks, I just didn't have the right motivation for it. And then It was like BAM had the inspiration.

Well read and review and all that good stuff. If this offends you, I'm sorry.

Happy Thanksgiving all ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" Dally gasped, stepping closer to Pony only to have the younger male back up slightly.

"Yesterday I had Two-bit take me to the doctors and they did some tests. That's who called me last night and when I went back today, the doc did an ultra sound and informed me that I was pregnant," Pony said, a few tears falling down his cheeks.

Dally's mouth opened and closed a few times as he stumbled forward again and dropped to his knee's. Lifting Pony's shirt he rubbed over his stomach lightly, there was just the start of a bump there.

"Oh Ponyboy," Dally let out a sob and kissed the skin. "I'm so sorry I pushed you,"

Ponyboy sank to his knee's so he was face to face with Dally. "Is that all?"

"No," He grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry I accused you of cheating on me, I should of known better and that there was an explanation to what you were doing, I'm so so sorry, forgive me please?" He pulled back and looked into Dally's eyes.

"Always,"

Dally sobbed again and kissed him deeply for a second. When they broke apart, Pony stood up and faced his two brothers, both who still had shocked looks on their faces.

"Darry, Soda please say something?" Tears were still falling down his cheeks.

"How did this happen?"

"Normally I would make a 'when a daddy and daddy love each other crack' but, I know what you mean," Pony sighed and shook his head. "I'm not really sure, the doctor said that a small amount of males are born with a uterus, he didn't really go into more details then that,"

"I see," Soda said.

"Darry please say something?" Pony looked at his older brother.

Darry stood up and wrapped his arms lightly around Pony's waist. "All I can say is, never let Soda baby sit,"

Pony pulled back lightly. "You're not mad?"

"It is your decision if you want to have this baby or not and whatever you choose I'm behind you all the way," He smiled down at him.

Pony smiled back and hugged him tight. "Thank you Darry,"

One the older male let go of him, Pony was back in Dally's arms.

"So do you want to keep him or her?" Dally asked, brushing the hair out of Pony's eyes.

"I think I do, it's a miracle in its self and we talked about if we would want children one day, that one day just got here a lot sooner, do you want me to keep him or her?"

"I wouldn't want anything more," Dally said and kissed him softly.

"I love you," Pony said.

"I love you too,"

Pony yawned and grumbled. "I can already tell this is going to be annoying," He walked over and plopped on the couch.

Johnny chuckled. "You can get through this," He smiled at him.

Pony smiled back. "I'm glad you think so,"

"Are we ok?" Dally suddenly asked Two-bit.

Two-bit looked at him for a second then smiled. "Yea, were ok, just never do it again,"

"When did you get so protective of my boyfriend?" Dally raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey, he's like my little brother, I can't help it,"

Dally smiled and went to say something, only to be interrupted by Soda. "And why can't I baby sit?"

"Because you dropped Pony on his head when you were younger,"

"So that's what 's wrong with him," Steve cracked, then put his hands up. "It was a joke Dal just a joke,"

Dally was glaring daggers at him. "Well I don't find it funny,"

"Well I guess that just means that he's not aloud to watch the baby either," Pony said, smiling at Dally, making the other male roll his eyes and come and sit by him.

"You are too nice," Dally kissed his nose.

"You need to take a chill pill, pills," Pony said suddenly and stood up, walking over and picking up the ultrasound picture and the envelope. "I need this filled," He handed the envelope to Darry.

"What is it?" Darry peeked in it as Pony sat back next to Dally.

"The doctor said it was vitamins and that I would have to make another appointment, so I can get checked up and stuff," Pony smiled as Dally wrapped his arms around him.

"Guess it's a good thing you two make so much more money now," Two-bit said, sitting next to Steve and Soda.

"Yea, I guess you can say it was a grace of god,"

"Hey now, don't insult me, I will try to find some kind of job," Dally said, rocking Pony lightly.

"Uh, don't do that," Pony said, holding his stomach.

"Sorry baby,"

Pony wrapped his arms around Dally and laid his head on his chest. It didn't take long for the youngest male to fall asleep.

"You know that its going to be a long hard trek right?" Darry asked Dally softly.

"Yea, I know, but I love him more than life itself and we had talked about a family and I like this idea a lot better than getting some chick to help us. This way the baby is both of us,"

"They are going to be a little handful, especially if it's a girl," Johnny said.

"Why do you say that?" Dally asked.

"Your temper with Pony's emotions, she'll get up in your face and scream at you, then when you yell back, break down crying. You won't ever win,"

Dally just kind of shrugged. "We'll get through it, as long as he's by my side, I feel like I can do anything," Dally kissed Pony's forehead.

"Awww," Soda said.

Dally just gave him a flat look, to which Soda snickered.

Pony gave a small groan in his sleep.

"Dal, why don't you go lay down with him, it would be a lot more comfortable than the couch," Darry said, softly.

"Could you do it, I don't want to drop him,"

Darry nodded and got up as Dally took Pony's shoes and socks off his feet. Darry grabbed him under his shoulders and back and made his way to Pony and Soda's room. Setting his little brother softly on the bed, Darry kissed his forehead softly and straitened back up.

"I want to thank you," Dally said, softly.

"Why do I have a feeling that you're not talking about me carrying him in here?"

"Because I'm not, I am truly sorry that I yelled at Pony like I did, it just hurt when I thought he had cheated on me,"

"I know, I had a girl back in school that was sleeping with one of my best friends and he got her knocked up. We had never slept together, so I knew it wasn't mine, she had no problems rubbing it in my face though,"

"I never knew that,"

"I didn't want people to know, because I didn't want them feeling sorry for me and I'm happy my little brother can be so happy, even if that means I'm stuck with you around for the rest of my life,"

Dally smiled and shook his head. "Well you're stuck with me, so deal with it,"

Darry grabbed Dally's shoulder and brought him into a hug. "Just take care of him, he means the world to me and Soda too, don't forget that,"

Dally nodded and hugged him back for a few moments and then let go. "I will, I promise,"

"And I'd get a bucket for the side of his bed too, just saying,"

Dally nodded as Darry walked out. The blond male grabbed the garbage can that was by his desk and set it next to the bed. The can had a bag in it already, so he didn't have to worry about that. Taking his shoes and socks off, he crawled into bed next to Pony and held him close. In his arms was the love of his life and his future and he wasn't going to let anyone or anything change that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Authors note~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

OK, first off I know that Dally is a little ooc and I DON'T CARE. He just had to go from pissed to shocked to sorry to happy, you'd cry too.

Next I know it's a kinda short, but I thought it just needed to be to show peoples reactions, I MIGHT put up a chap like going through each of the guys heads, to see exactly what they think about it.

ALSO: I'm going to need a few really weird food combinations to put in later chaps AND your thoughts on what the baby is going to be, or babies if I decide to do that IDK, so let me know what you guys think.

Now I'm off to doooo idk maybe more stories or something … idk


	3. Chapter 3

A small groan sounded through the room as Ponyboy opened his eyes and looked to the other side of the bed, where there was just a note, not a person. Sitting up he groaned a little again and rubbed his bare stomach. After his and Dally's nap last night, he had woken up and went back out into the living room for a while. After watching TV with the gang, eating dinner, throwing up that dinner, then eating more, he was ready for bed again. Soda said he would take his old room for the night, or for as long as Dally wanted to stay with Ponyboy. They went into the room and got into pajama pants and cuddled under the blankets, as Dally rubbed skin over Pony's stomach. He had fallen asleep with a smile on his face at the ministrations on his stomach.

Picking up the folded piece of paper and looking at it, it was a note from Dally.

Pony,

Darry asked me when I was up this morning if I could go shopping for the house and to pick up your vitamins, so I will try to be back before you wake up and have to see this note. If you are reading this, I love you and will be back as soon as I can.

Dally

Ponyboy smiled and got up out of bed, put the note on his desk and grabbed a shirt out of his dresser. Going for a quick trip to the bathroom, he then grabbed the little garbage can and headed into the living room.

Two-bit was sitting on the couch with a beer, watching Mickey on TV only looking up when Pony was just a few feet in front of him.

"Hey kid, how you feeling?"

"Still kind of tired," He said and set the can down.

"Go back to sleep?"

Pony shrugged and sat down between Two-bit's leg and the arm of the couch and swung his legs over the older males. Said male raised his eyebrow at Pony as he rested his head on Two-bit's shoulder.

"Are you trying to get me killed?"

"I-I just want to be close to someone," Pony said, with his voice a little sad and started to pull away.

Two-bit wrapped his arm around Pony's shoulders and put his head back on his shoulder.

"I didn't mean anything by it, you can stay, just after yesterday I don't think Dally would look too kindly on it,"

"Yea I know, but I just, I don't know need to be close to someone, if that makes sense?"

"Yea it does Pony," Two-bit rested his cheek on Pony's head and went back to watching the cartoon mouse.

Pony let out a small smile and watched Mickey as well until his eyes drifted shut again.

The next episode of Mickey was half over when the gate squeaked and then there were footsteps on the porch. A second later, the door swung open to reveal Dally his arms full of groceries, who headed into the kitchen. There were the sounds of clanging and cabinets opening and closing, along with the fridge were heard. After about five minutes Dally came out and looked at the couch with a conflicted look upon his face.

"Ok after yesterday I have learned not to over react with out reason, but you better have a good explanation," Dally raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ok, Dally I love Ponyboy as a little brother. I always have and that's not going to change anytime soon, especially with him being pregnant, he's going to need all the love and protection he can get. Also when your not here for one reason or another while he is pregnant, then more than likely you will find him like this with any member of the gang, but I wouldn't be so quick to freak out. Since I could wake him up, with you standing where he couldn't see you and he would be all 'hey' and then you would speak up and his smile would out rank the suns,"

Dally though about all of what Two-bit said. "Your right and I'm sorry again, I just have been in so many relationships where the girl has cheated on me or just left me for no reason and I don't want to lose Ponyboy, he's my life,"

"I know he is and even if I was into guys I wouldn't try to take him from you,"

"I know I know," Dally said, brushing his hair back.

"Would you like me to prove what I just told you?"

Dally didn't verbally answer, he just stepped behind Pony's back.

"Hey, Pony," Two-bit said, shaking the young males shoulder lightly.

Pony's eyes opened slowly and blinked a few times. "What?" He asked, with a small stretch.

"You were starting to drool on my shoulder?" He said, with a bit of question in his voice.

Pony quirked his eyebrow. "Sorry," He leaned against the arm of couch.

"Good morning baby," Dally said.

Pony's head whipped around and smiled brightly at him, hopping off Two-bit's lap and attaching himself around Dally's waist.

Two-bit raised his eyebrow in a 'see' manner and finished off his beer and stood up.

"Well I'm off, my mom needs me to babysit,"

Pony kind of looked at him for a moment. "Do does this mean we can ask you to babysit for us?" He smiled.

Two-bit rolled his eyes but smiled and ruffled Pony's hair. "I'll think about it,"

"See ya, Two-bit," Dally said, as the red haired teen gave them a wave and left.

"Well well well, I'm not sure I should leave if you going to be hanging all over that clown when I do," Dally said, looking down at Ponyboy.

Ponyboy looked sad. "Dally I'm sorry, I just," Dally cut him off by pressing his lips to his.

"I know baby, it was a joke, he gave me quite an earful when I walked in ok?"

Pony pouted lightly. "And you said Steve's jokes weren't funny,"

Dally kissed his again, holding his back with one hand, the other wrapping its self in Pony's silky hair. Pony let out a small moan and pressed his hands into Dally's back.

"How could I ever make it up to you?" Dally asked against his lips.

Pony smirked lightly and pressed his hips into Dally's making the older teen gasp lightly.

"Pony," Dally gasped softly.

"Dally, how long has it been since we had sex?" Pony asked, rolling his hips into Dally's.

"Pony I don't want to hurt you," Dally moaned, trying to be resistant but losing it fast.

"So what your saying," Pony rolled their hips together again, Dally moaning as he felt Pony's erection. "Is that for about 8 months, your not going to make love to me,"

Pony breathed over Dally's lips, licking the bottom one before nipping it.

"Ponyboy," Dally whined.

"It's your choice, but now you've got me all horny, so I'm going to go take care of it myself if you won't," Pony said, giving Dally a smirk and turned away out of his arms.

He only got about two steps before, Dally's hands grabbed his hips and pressing his crotch into Pony's ass.

"You're not going to do anything with out me," Dally said, nipping at the skin of Pony's neck.

Pony gasped and moaned, pressing his ass back into Dally. "Well if you aren't going to help me,"

"I just don't want to hurt you," Dally said, kissing the skin at the back of Pony's neck.

"Baby, we'll be careful, since from what I know of pregnancy's, the size of the fetus is well into the first month, which means I was pregnant last time we made love,"

"Well that is true but,"

"No more buts," Pony turned around in his arms. "I want you but if you don't want me,"

Dally pressed his lips solidly to Pony's. "Never say that, ever I want you so bad, there is almost never a time when I don't, I'm just worried about hurting you,"

"Dally, please I want to feel you inside of me," Pony said, nipping at Dally's lower lip.

"Pony," Dally whined again.

"Please?" He pressed his erection into Dally's.

Dally sighed and kissed Pony deeply and grabbed his hips. "You will drive me crazy one of these days,"

"That's the point," Pony whispered against his lips.

Dally pulled back and grabbed Ponyboy's hand and lead him to Pony's room and closed the door behind them. Pony stripped off his shirt and dropped it on the floor and crawled on the bed. Dally kicked off his shoes and socks and lost his shirt as well and climbed and hovered over a smiling Pony.

"You are evil," Dally said, moving over him, still not putting his weight on him.

"Like you don't want to be deep in me, hearing me moan your name, feeling me come around you," Pony leaned up into him, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Dally shivered deeply and kissed him, plunging his tongue into Pony's mouth, bringing forth moans from the younger male.

Pulling back from Pony, he kissed his chest and down his stomach, licking into his belly button quickly then slipped off Pony's pants. Throwing those off the side of the bed, he kissed the head of Pony's cock, than took it into his mouth. Pony's back arched lightly and the warm wet feeling of Dally's mouth.

"Dally," Pony gasped, running his fingers though the blonds hair.

Dally bobbed his head over Pony's cock a few more times before letting it go and taking his own pants off.

"Are you sure, you're sure?" Dally asked.

"Dallas Winston if you do not get in me in the next 30 seconds, I am locking myself in the bathroom and getting myself off,"

Dally looked a little shocked but grabbed the lube and got himself ready and pressed against him.

"I love you Ponyboy Curtis," Dally said, pushing into his younger lover.

Pony moaned again and kissed Dally as the older male started moving in and out of him at a sort of fast pace.

"God you feel so good," Dally panted, as Pony kissed his neck.

Pony moaned again as Dally hit his prostate, driving him crazy. Dally moaned as Pony's hips twitched forcing him deeper into his lover.

"Dally, baby touch me please?" Pony gasped.

Dally sat up lightly, still thrusting into Pony and wrapped his warm hand around Pony's need. The younger male let out another loud moan and shivered as he could feel himself getting closer.

"Dallas, yea," Pony moaned, tossing his head back.

"Come for me baby," Dally said, running his thumb over the head of Pony's cock.

Pony let out a moan that was close to a scream and came into Dally's hand. It was only a few more thrusts into Pony before Dally came with a roar like moan. After all the aftershocks were over, Dally pulled out of his lover slowly.

Grabbing Pony's shirt, he cleaned them both up and crawled next to Pony, wrapping his arm lightly around his stomach.

"You are so lucky I love you," Dally said, kissing the side of Pony's head.

"Why because you gave me what I wanted, when you wanted it just as bad,"

"Hush,"

Pony's stomach gave a rumbling noise that cut off what ever he was going to say.

Dally laughed lightly. "I think the baby is already defending you from me,"

Pony smiled and kissed him. "And I think its telling you I'm hungry as well,"

Dally smiled again and kissed him for a few moments, then got up and pulled his pants on. "And what sounds good?"

"Hmm, scrambled eggs and a big glass of apple juice,"

"Huh? What do you know, Darry was right,"

Pony quirked an eyebrow at him. "About what?"

"On the list was apple juice and he said it was specifically for you," Dally headed out of the room.

Pony smiled and got up and dressed as well and followed Dally into the kitchen where the older male was making his food. Pony sat at the table and watched Dally making his food, smiling at his back. Dally looked over his shoulder and smiled back at Pony.

"What?" He asked, looking back at the eggs, that were nearly done.

"I just feel so lucky having you,"

Dally smiled softly and put the eggs on a plate and grabbed a fork and put it in front of him. Then he grabbed a glass and poured Pony a glass of apple juice and set it in front of him as well.

"Thanks Dal," Pony smiled and took a bite. "You know what would go really good with these? Relish,"

Dally gave him a weird look. "Please tell me you're kidding?"

Pony smiled. "Yea, just some ketchup please?"

Dally smiled and got him the bottle.

"Thank you, but you do realize that sooner or later the weird food cravings are going to start right?"

Dally smiled and sat down next to him. "Yea I know that but I don't think I'll be ready for them,"

"Hey, you won't have to eat them," Pony smiled taking another bite of eggs.

"Good point,"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Some random Dally and Preg:Pony smut.

Why yes I think that's what I did here :D

I know, I'm weird but I'm thinking the next chap is going to be all of the individual peoples thoughts on all of what's going on.

So it might be a really big chapter, since I never just make pointless things, they always have some kind story with them.

Well read and review

I'm still looking for baby names and what gender, or how many and weird food combo's

And as always I don't own a thing, S. does.


	4. Chapter 4

The sounds of the tv played through the living room as Pony and Steve sat watching whatever the older male had put on. The younger male was sitting in Darry's chair, his legs folded up with him, holding his stomach. It was almost a month after they all found out about the little miracle that was growing inside Pony. Dally told Pony daily that he was not getting bigger yet, but Pony was convinced otherwise. For the most part Pony's pregnancy wasn't messing with him too bad. Sure the weird cravings were starting to kick in and some of the things were really, odd. The Colby cheese with cream cheese wasn't that bad, but when the cream cheese became cream cheese frosting, well it was pretty weird. Even going out to eat at a few places was odd, when Pony once put ketchup on his hot fudge sundae. His loving boyfriend really didn't want to know that it tasted better coming back up, however.

The other thing that was messing with Pony was his near constant need to be near someone. Dally was there quite often so Pony was able to cling mercilessly to him almost always. However, with Dally trying to find a job that didn't mind his extremely long list of felons, did take him out of the house a lot. So when he wasn't there one of the gang would be there with him. Two-bit was the one there most often in Dally's absence and he didn't mind in the least holding Pony. Dally was still a bit bothered by Pony and Two-bit's friend ship at times, but he really did trust Pony, so he chilled more and more. Of course Soda didn't mind holding his younger brother, but with working full time at the DX he wasn't there a lot either. Darry was a bit odd about it since for so long he wasn't a cuddly person, but since it was his little brother, he sucked it up and held him when he wanted to be held. Johnny didn't really care much either, he cared more that Two-bit who would let Pony curl around him which ever way, but less that Darry. The only person that Pony had never really clung to was Steve since the two just didn't really dig each other.

However, the day in question Dally wasn't there since a place was actually giving him an interview. Two-bit had to baby sit his sister, Soda and Darry were at work and no one was really sure where Johnny was. Steve wasn't too thrilled about the prospect of having to stay with Pony, but did it since Pony IS part of the gang. For the most part Pony wasn't that bad and had only thrown up once, so it just felt like they were hanging out.

Steve did start to notice that Pony was starting to look at him every other minute or so. At first it wasn't bad, but Steve noticed him starting to look over more and more, the look on his face a bit sad.

"What?" Steve said, looking over at the younger teen.

"Nothing," Pony said, looking away quickly.

"Spit it out, you've been looking at me for the past 20 minutes,"

"Can I come sit against you?" Pony asked quietly.

"Why?" He asked cocking an eyebrow, even though he sort of knew the answer.

"I just feel better when I'm sitting really close or on someone," Pony said, looking down.

Steve looked at the blush and hurt on Pony's face and sighed, opening his arms. "Come here,"

Pony's head snapped up and he looked a little startled. "Really?"

"Get over here before I change my mind,"

Pony smiled wide and got up and sat next to Steve, throwing his legs over the older males and resting his head against his shoulder.

"Thank you,"

"Yea, yea, I'd rather not get a black eye for making you cry, even though that's not that hard,"

Pony half glared up at him, but then shrugged and wrapped his arm around Steve's waist making said male roll his eyes.

"Comfy?" Steve asked, resting his arm on Pony's shoulders.

The younger male nodded, squeezing Steve's waist a bit.

"I'm glad I guess,"

"Why do you hate me so much?" Pony asked looking up at Steve with wide eyes that had gone a bit wet.

"I used to think you were just a little tag along that was to smart for his own good," Steve answered a bit hesitantly. He didn't like it when Evie used to cry and he wasn't sure having the younger male cry would be much better.

"Oh, do you still think that?" Pony's eyes widened a little more.

"Not really,"

"Are you lying to me so I don't cry?" Pony huffed glaring at him.

"Hey Pony are you hungry or anything?"

"No and no trying to distract me," Pony's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Well I was going to say some chocolate chip cookies sound good, but if your not hungry,"

"Ooo those sound good," Pony smiled and hopped off the couch pulling Steve with him and into the kitchen.

"Do you know how to make them?" Pony asked suddenly a bit skeptical.

"Yea I do and the recipe is on the back of the bag of chips anyway," Steve said, grabbing the things he would need.

Pony grabbed a glass of apple juice and sat down as Steve turned on the oven washed his hands and got started. Normally he wouldn't have bothered, but he really didn't want Pony to get all blah about anything else that day. After getting the stuff mixed, he found a few sheet pans and put the dough on them. Soon enough the oven was ready and he stuck the pans in and found the little timer and set it.

"So now we just wait?" Pony asked, drinking a few sips of his juice.

"Pretty much, have to turn them one time before their done though," Steve said, sitting down across from Pony.

"Hey Steve?"

"Yea?"

"Am I getting big?"

Steve looked confused for a second, until he realized that Pony was rubbing his stomach.

"I don't think so,"

"Ok," Pony smiled and finished off his juice and got some more.

"Why didn't you give me a hard time like you did Dally?" Steve asked, a few minutes later as he got up to turn the cookies around.

"Because, you don't like me, so you wouldn't lie to me like he would," Pony said, logically watching Steve move the cookies around.

"Ok then," Steve said, sitting back down after grabbing a pop out of the fridge.

Pony nodded happily and went about drinking the amber colored juice. As the cookies started to give off their sweet aroma, Pony's stomach gave a grumble. Steve fought a bit of a chuckle as Pony poked his stomach lightly.

"Now I know that uncle Steve's cookies smell good, but stop that,"

The joking demeanor that Steve had slipped off as he looked at Pony.

"Uncle?"

Pony looked up fast with a bit of a blush on his face. "Well yea, I see it after he or she is born, you guys being like her uncles, well besides Darry and Soda who will actually be their uncles. If you don't like it I won't ever let them call you it I swear,"

"No, it's ok I wouldn't mind, seeing as I wouldn't be an uncle any other way, it just kind of surprised me," Steve said, getting up to take the cookies out.

"Why would that surprise you?" Pony asked, licking his lips lightly at the sight of the golden brown disks.

"Well you don't like me so why would you want you kid calling me uncle?" Steve asked, looking around for a cooling rack.

"The cooling rack is in the bottom left cabinet," Pony said, guessing at what Steve was looking for. "And I don't really hate you,"

"Bull," Steve said, looking at Pony for a moment then going back to pulling the cookies off the pan with a spatula and putting them on the wire rack.

"I don't, I only started hating you when you didn't like me, when we were real young I looked up to you just like I did Soda and Darry, then you started hating me," Pony said.

Steve was silent for a few minutes as he got a plate and waited for the cookies to cool a bit and turning off the oven.

"Really?" He asked softly. "You looked up to me?"

"Yes, I did but then you went and hated me, so I just did the same back to you so I didn't have to look up to an ass hole,"

"Well how about we try and start over, no not so you look up to me but so we can be some kind of friends," Steve said, handing one of the chocolaty treats to Pony.

"I think I'd like that," The red haired teen smiled and took the offered treat, biting into it. "Mmmmm that's good,"

"Thanks," Steve smiled and put the rest on the plate and grabbed a couple of glasses of milk.

They made their way back to the living room and sat on the couch eating the cookies and milk. When they were all gone, Steve leaned back against the couch and sighed happily. Pony looked back at him with a small look.

"Yes?" Steve asked.

"Can I lay on you again?"

"Do you really have to ask anymore?" Steve asked, opening his arms.

Pony smiled and moved back into his previous position and smiled happily, closing his eyes. Just a few minutes later, Steve laughed a little as snores were heard coming from the boy.

A few hours later when Soda walked in he was a bit shocked to find his baby brother still resting on Steve's chest.

"Well isn't this a weird sight," Soda said, slipping the DX hat off his head.

"Not really, there was just a misunderstanding that was resolved," Steve smiled lightly.

"I see, you want me to take him off your … chest,"

"Nah he's fine," Steve said, petting the males back.

Soda nodded and smiled, heading to go take a shower.

Who knew all it took for them to get along was Pony being pregnant and some homemade cookies.

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

Well here is yet another chap of Surprise ^^ :D

I know Dally isn't in here, like at all but I thought it needed a Steve chapter.

Ok ok you could say this is just cuz I've become obsessed with the male lately, but whatever.

S. E. Hinton owns the boys.

And I want cookies -_-


	5. Chapter 5

A series of broken sobs were the first thing Dally heard when he came into the house after a day on the job. It wasn't the greatest job in the world, being a janitor at an office building, but it brought in some good money. Taking his coat, shoes and socks off he made his way to where the sound was coming from. Looking into Pony's bedroom he saw his lover sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

"Baby what's wrong?" Dally asked in a panicked voice coming to sit on the bed by him.

"How can you even look at me, I'm so fat," Pony sobbed harder.

"No you're not baby, you look great,"

"Lies I'm never going to look the same again, ever and this is just the start, I'm just going to get bigger and never back to how I used to look,"

"Yes you will, trust me,"

"See you want me to look like I used to, you're not going to love me when I'm fatter," Pony said, looking up at Dally with red rimmed eyes.

"I will love you no matter what," Dally said, grasping the other males face in his hands.

"Lies, you're going to leave me for Steve HE still has his abs,"

Dally made a face at that thought. "I am not going to leave you for Steve, I don't like Steve, I love you,"

"Sure sure, we'll see when I get bigger,"

"I will be here for you," Dally said, leaning forward and kissing Pony.

Pony let him kiss him for a few minutes, wrapping his arms around Dally's neck, stopping only when the blond put his hand on his leg.

"See now you want sex, that's what got us into this in the first place,"

Taking a deep breath Dally tried not to get mad at the male, it wasn't actually his fault he was being so emotional.

"Pony I wasn't trying to get you to have sex with me, I was just resting my hand,"

"Yea, five inches from my cock,"

"Pony,"

"No just get out, I don't want to see you," Pony's eyes flashed with annoyance.

"Baby," Dally said slowly.

"Out I mean it,"

Dally sighed and got up, leaving the room and heading to the bath room to take a shower. After he was done he threw on a pair of jeans, forgoing the shirt, that he kept in the bathroom for moments just like this. As he sat on the couch he thought about the past month and all that had been going on.

Pony had just hit the third month and he was starting to really show, it wasn't bad but it was there. It was really putting a kink in his moods and his hormones weren't making anything better. The doctor said that being pregnant makes a woman's hormones go hay wire, but with periods and things, they are more or less kinda used to it. Pony on the other hand being a male, it was going to hit him and hard; and boy was he right. There are things that can be taken to help fix them, but with this already being an odd pregnancy they weren't going to risk it. So they had to deal with the brunt of what Pony's emotions had to go through. Mostly towards the other guys he tried to control them but there were times it just broke through. Dally at times could calm him down, or at the very least distract him with something to eat, but most just took what ever Pony threw at him. For the most part after a tantrum like that Pony would come out and apologize anyway.

It was nearly twenty minutes before Dally heard the slow foot steps of Pony coming out of the bedroom. Looking up he saw Pony standing there, looking slightly scared and still sniffling a little.

"Dally?" He said in a soft voice.

"Come here," Dally commanded softly.

Pony came over and sat across his lap, crying gently into his neck. "I'm sorry,"

"I know you are and it's ok,"

"No I shouldn't snap at you for no reason, you are the most amazing person I've ever met and I treat you horribly,"

"It's not your fault Pone and I know this, so you don't have to keep apologizing to me,"

"Yes I do, because I don't want you to get mad enough to leave me,"

"I'm not going anywhere,"

Pony looked up at him with teary eyes. "Promise?"

"I promise, with all my heart and soul,"

"I don't deserve you," Pony said, leaning up and kissing him.

Dally rolled his eyes lightly and kissed Pony back, pulling him close to him. Wrapping his fingers in Dally's still damp locks, he pulled him close as he could.

"Dally," Pony whimpered lightly against his lips.

"Yes baby?"

"Can you make love to me?"

Dally kissed his lips lightly. "Are you sure?"

Pony nodded. "Yea,"

Dally nodded with him and they stood up and Dally walked backwards to the bedroom still kissing Pony. When they got to the room, Dally shut the door and pulled Pony to the bed and laid him on his back.

"What way do you want it?" Dally asked, kissing his lips softly and stripping Pony's shirt off.

"On my knee's," Pony said.

"Ok," Dally said and kissed the bump that was Pony's stomach.

Pony tried putting his hands between Dally's mouth and his stomach, but the older male stopped him.

"Don't you're are amazing looking to me no matter what and I like the thought that our child is growing in you,"

Pony smiled a little and moved his hands, resting them on his chest instead. Dally went back to kissing the skin of his stomach lightly and nuzzling his face against it gently.

"I love you," Pony said, shivering lightly.

"I love you too," Dally said, moving so he could rid Pony of his pants.

Pony helped him get them off and moved to get on his knees as Dally got his own lower clothes off. Grabbing the lube out of the drawer, Dally moved behind his lover and got him ready. By the time he lubed up his cock and pressed into Pony, the younger male was nearly begging for it.

"Oh Dally," Pony gasped as he pushed all the way into him.

"Damn baby you feel so good," Dally moaned, moving slowly.

His thrusts at first were slow and measured, trying not to go to rough on his younger counterpart. Pony's moans climbed higher and higher as Dally continued slowly moving in and out of him.

"Yes, yes, yes," Pony chanted, falling so his chest was touching the bed.

"Oh fuck Ponyboy,"

Dally reached under him and grasped his cock, stroking him in time with his near lazy thrusts. His whole body shaking with pleasure, Pony moaned loud gripping the pillow his head was under.

"Do you want to come for me baby?" Dally said, flicking his wrist a bit faster.

"Yes oh god DALLY," Pony shouted loudly as he fell over the edge.

"Fuck," Dally gasped and started moving a bit faster into Pony as the males inner muscles clamped over him.

"Dally," Pony moaned more, as Dally's cock still assaulted his prostate.

"Yea, baby I'm going to come," He moaned loud and came deep inside Pony.

Dally panted heavily as he pulled out and sat doubled back on his legs. Grabbing the loose sheet, that was already messy, he cleaned himself and Pony. The younger male laid on his side as Dally slipped his pants on and headed to put the sheet in the washer. When he came back Pony had pulled his own pants back on and was sitting propped up in bed looking at his stomach. Dally came over and laid on his side facing Pony, propping his self up with his arm, putting his other hand over Pony's stomach.

"Did you mean it?" Pony asked, as Dally rubbed his stomach lightly.

"Of course,"

Pony smiled and slid down a little and pulled Dally's head onto his chest. The older male smiled and laid a bit more comfortably, with his head still on Pony's chest.

"I love you Dally," Pony said with a yawn.

"I love you too," Dally smiled. "Why don't we take a nap?"

"Kay," Pony mumbled, already half asleep.

Dally smiled and pulled Pony close to him and shut his eyes as well and started drifting off.

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

Well this took a while to update, I hope it's ok.

I know I haven't posted any thing in a while, but my grandpa was in the hospital (still is for right now) and all my writing inspiration just went POP.

He's doing better, but his kidneys are still bad so at the moment things are still kinda uncertain, I'll keep you updated as if most of you even read these things.

S. E. Hinton owns.


End file.
